mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 494: Face 2 Face: Hoops Destruct Button
"Face 2 Face: Hoops Destruct Button" was originally released January 20, 2020. The live show was performed in Brooklyn, on October 18, 2019. Description We’re still on hiatus while Travis celebrates the miracle of life, but we’ll be back with a proper new episode next week! In the meantime, please enjoy another of our live performances at the King’s Theater in Brooklyn! Outline 0:45 - Intro. The brothers discuss the limits of Justin's tolerance for bad restaurant food. 7:12 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Viv, who asks: How to QUIETLY eat chips? I eat lunch in the quiet section of the library how do I QUIETLY eat my lays? 11:02 - I am a father of a 5-and-a-half year old girl who loves Barbies, and especially loves when I play Barbies with her. Normally, she is very creative, making her own DIY Barbie clothes and furniture, but a problem arises when it comes to actually play with the dolls. The scenarios she puts her Barbies in are devoid of any conflict. When I play with her, I try to instill some sort of small crisis for the dolls to overcome, like running late to the airport or fighting a monster. Every time I try to create some sort of story, my daughter argues that only good things can happen and pretty much gives me a script for what my Barbies are allowed to say and do. How can I teach my daughter to craft compelling stories, so we can keep playing Barbies together? - Mattel Melodrama in Manhattan 15:18 - Y - Sent in by Sophie, from Yahoo Answers user Michael, who asks: We have soft flesh on the outside and hard bone on the inside. Animals like crabs and insects have soft in hte inside,e hard on the outside? How does that work? 19:58 - Is it an issue that I shop for underwear online while I work? I do have a big, very visible monitor and it's not like I'm in an enclosed office. Should I just wait to order things in general, when I am on a personal computer? - Still Not Currently Using My Personal Computer 25:48 - Y - Sent in by Debra, from Yahoo Answers user Ted, who asks: Matthew McConaughey fanfiction? does anyone know where I can find fanfiction about matthew mcconaughey? It doesnt need to be anything crazy just like going about his life and maybe a mystery happens? 30:00 - My office holds mandatory annual safety meetings, but I skipped this year's meeting to go to the D.C. MBMBaM show in September. HR told me, "No problem, just come to the make-up meeting," but then they scheduled the make-up meeting for today and I missed it to see MBMBaM live again. In my defense, I bought the tickets way before they scheduled the meeting. Can you give me the lowdown on office safety, so that I can accomplish both things today? - Super Safe in Silver Spring 34:21 - Haunted Doll Watch 41:47 - MZ - Sponsored by Audible, Squarespace. Advertisement for The Greatest Generation. Audience Questions 46:34 - A couple years ago, my boyfriend's family rescued a pet pig and I'd really like her to think I'm not afraid of her, even though I am. She's about 250 pounds, she's a pot-bellied pig, and she really likes his mom, she's okay with his family, but we live about an hour and a half away, so we don't see her very often, so I haven't really had a chance to bond with her, she isn't really warm to me. I've kind of given up on the dream of being cuddly with her and friends with her, but I'd like to kind of be able to walk past her without her kind of intimidating me. - Charlotte (they/them) 50:10 - I'm a teacher, and I'm very, very inefficient, so I stay at work really late, like 7:00-7:30, I left at 8:45 the other day, it's bad. It's often just me and the custodial staff, and you know, as a teacher, you just have to go to bathroom all day, that's sort of your day. So the end of the day hits, and I'm like, "I gotta go to the bathroom," so I'll go to the bathroom and sometimes I'll come out and make eye contact with the custodian about to go in. Do I, like, wait until after they've cleaned it? - Adrian Cowles 53:54 - Tomorrow, I'm playing a show, and the band that I was in for two years and left by ghosting them is also playing, and I am actually opening for them. - Matt 57:18 - I'm a server at a hibachi restaurant, I've worked there for 3-and-a-half years, and per the usual, they do the cool onion volcano and things. I want to do cool tricks too! Please help. - Rachel (she/her) 1:01:53 - A short while back, I requested some time off, and my boss gave it to me, even though I didn't have vacation time to use. It was about 5:30, 6:00 in the morning, after a 13-hour shift, and I was very tired, and when he went to shake my hand, I panicked and I hugged him. How do I erase this from his memory, and how do I overcome my new fear of handshakes? I may have also accidentally thanked him by saying, "Thanks for getting me off those days." - Jake 1:08:04 - Housekeeping 1:10:38 - FY - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Crisp Cringle, who asks: Dose subway have secret bologna? ? References and Links Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Emma Kantt